Crash
Crash Alexander Bernstein is the protagonist of ''Crash & Bernstein. ''He is a living puppet and a purple Whatnot with many interesting abilities such as eating sandwiches the size of basketballs and eating a watermelon with a straw, and he comes with ninja weapons, such as ninja swords and a small cannon. In fact, Crash was born with his ninja sword in his pocket. Crash was created by Wyatt Bernstein and then came to life. Crash is a extreme, crazy, loud, and daredevilish puppet. Crash, apparently becomes Wyatt's adoptive brother. Crash also bathes in the toilet because he doesn't like going in public pools due to what kids do in there. Crash "faceslams" people that he loves, especially Wyatt as it is when Crash slams his head into the other people's head. Crash uses himself as a basketball. Crash can't spell, milkshakes go right through him. His eyes were the inspiration for ping pong balls, as said in a promo. Crash watches a lot of television and wrestling. Once when he was struck by lightning, which caused him to gain multiple personalites, like Cat Crash, Caveman Crash, Southern Millionaire Crash, Gladiator Crash, and Chef Crash. He has been in every episode along with Wyatt. On December 14, 2018, Crash was arrested for possession of black tar heroine, assault and battery, evading arrest, and public nudity. He was tried, found guilty, and his body was thrown into the Hudson River. Relationships Wyatt Wyatt and Crash are gay lovers although he usually thought the same as his sisters that Crash is annoying and crazy, even though they maintained good family relationships. As he is loud and funny, he always liven up things which usually made people around him laughs (especially Wyatt) or made them furious. Amanda Amanda is popular and fashionable by her looks, and shows a dislike (not hate) feeling to him and Wyatt himself. Even so, they still love each other as a loving family. Trivia *Crash is in love with a doll Jasmine owns called Princess Glitter. *Crash likes mayonnaise. *Crash hates baths. *Crash created a holiday called Crashenfest. *Crash is afraid of mustaches because of a trip to the doctor's office when he was stung by a scorpion, and later said, "Take me to Mount Rushmore. I'm going to pick Teddy Roosevelt's nose." *Crash's favorite rainy day activity is rolling down the windows on Mr Puloses van. *Crash runs a secret necrophilia ring underneath the Bernstein house with the help of Wyatt. The ring was found after Crash’s execution, and Wyatt, whilst being pursued by police, swallowed an entire lightbulb and choked to death to evade arrest. 545.png Gtryry.png 32423.png 6786.png Hitler and puppet.png Crash.png 8qDNV64.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Uc.jpeg CatCrash.png GladiatorCrash.png RichCrash.png CaveCrash.png ChefCrash.png CrashBernstein.jpg Mc.jpg Hawc.jpg Pc.jpg Ec.jpg Cc.jpg Crash and bernstein12.jpg Crashshame.jpg Images (13).jpg CaveCrash.png CCrush.jpeg Hawc.jpg Pc.jpg Ec.jpg Directortim300x300.jpg Screenshot 2014-03-12-21-02-20.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-21-01-38.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-54-03.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-53-10.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-51-50.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-50-35.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-45-19.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-45-04.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-44-55.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-44-47.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Crash Category:Bernsteins Category:Puppet